


the dream I never had before

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny always thought she'd be alone. Then she met Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dream I never had before

**Author's Note:**

> any. any/any
> 
> You always talk so smooth  
> And in your voice, so true  
> I hear the dream  
> I never had before.

For a long time, Jenny was convinced that she would always be alone in the world. 

Even with Corbin looking out for her, even with people she met along the way, people she let into her life, into her bed - she never took them into her heart. She didn't need a shrink to tell her why - Dad split, Mom gone, a sister who betrayed her, that all added up to a whole lot of trust issues. 

If pushed, she would have said she liked her life the way it was. Expecting things from people only let you get hurt, and she'd been hurt enough for one lifetime. 

Then she met Frank. 

Who she didn't like at first - she's never lied about that. She thought he was too stuffy, too officious, too stick up his butt and it had only been attacking the power station together that had changed her mind. She'd seen moves that night that surprised her.

But nothing surprised her like his smile in his office a few days later, when she'd invited him to Thanksgiving dinner and she'd met Macey for the first time. 

Macey thought they were dating that day. They weren't, but she'd eventually be proven right and would never let them forget it. Just like she never lets them forget that she'd really like a baby sister and they should get started because her dad's not getting any younger. 

They laugh about it, both in front of her and privately but Jenny knows that for Frank, there's many a truth spoken in that particular jest. What surprises her, what scares her, is how much she's started to want that too. 

To say nothing of how it looks like it might be a possibility, a dream that could actually come true. 

She's not entirely sure that she believes it will happen, not yet. But every time Frank takes her hand, every time he smiles at her like he did in his office that first Thanksgiving, she believes a little bit more. 


End file.
